Forever and Always
by ThexHallowsxGirl
Summary: Draco will love Hermione, forever and always. Not a happy Fic, M just in case.


**This is not a happy fic. I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Forever and Always" By Parachute.**

OXOX

Love,

ThexHallowsxGirl

"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later

He was supposed to be here

She's sure he would have called

She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway

No one's said they seen him

Why, is something wrong?

She looks back to the window

Suddenly the phone rings

A voice says somethings happened

That she should come right now

Her mind goes to December

She thinks of when he asked her

He bent down on his knees first

And he said

I, I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together

Forever and Always"

This wasn't happening. It wasn't. She just thought he was late, no big deal. But one hour, turned into two, which turned into four. She franticly called her best friends, only to learn that they didn't know where he was. Last time She saw him he was kissing her good bye. He just had to pick up a few things at the Manor. He would be back be two o'clock, no big deal. Just then, Hermione's Floo rung. She jumped over the coach to see Harrys tired face in the green flames.

"Hermione…I'm..you." The raven haired man gulped. "It's Draco." The world seemed to stop, the air sucked right out of her lungs.

"You have to get to Saint Mungo's right now." Hermione to deep shaky breaths. This wasn't happening. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and yelled the hospitals name. Harry was on the other side to catch her as she fell.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asked looked Harry dead in the eye. His face twitched.

"I don't know." Tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't happening. Hermione didn't know how but see found herself in a hospital room. A mangled body lay on the bed, tubes and wires stuck out of his body. Hermione took a shaky step forward, clutching on to Harrys arm like a lifeline. The monitors beeped and the healers buzzed around the body but Hermione heard none of it. In the bed was her love, Draco. Hermione didn't know she was crying until she tasted salt on her lips.

Draco turned his head; one grey eye was bruised shut. Puffing out a bright purple. Three long gashes ripped across his handsome face. Dried blood matted the fine blond hair that was sticking up in a wild mess. He gave a weak smile flashing broken teeth and busted lips.

"Hey…love." He said weakly. Hermione sobbed harder. This was a bad dream, any moment she was going to wake up in Draco's arms in their warm bed. He was going to kiss her forehead and call her his 'cute little minks' and she was going to call him 'a-much-too-happy-morning-person.' Then after a round of lovemaking than a shower (with a quickie) they were going to go to Harry's and Ginny's to have couples night, like they did ever Friday.

"It was Mclaggen." Harry said softly and Hermione crumbled. She flew to Draco's side balling like a child.

This wasn't happening.

"She pulls up to the entrance

She walks right to the front desk

They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending

They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them

She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room

She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight

They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life

The house on the hillside, where they would stay

Stay, there forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether rich or for poor or for better

We'll still love each other, forever and always"

_Flash back._

"_I can't believe your getting married!" Ginny squealed. Her face flushed, almost the same red as the hair on her head. "I also cant believe he didn't have a ring when he did!" Hermione chuckled, remembering now the proposal happened. _

_Hermione and her boyfriend of three years were shopping for Harry and Ginny's son's birthday. James had clearly stated he like dragons threw out the day before when the couple had been babysitting. He was only four but he was smart, just like his mummy Harry liked to say. They had been in the newest toyshop in Diagon Ally, Tinker Toy. _

"_What do you think?" Draco asked holding up a small red dragon with a smile on its scaly face._

"_No, to child-ish. You know how Jame's gets if something looks to fake." Draco laughed._

"_That like brat is going to be a handful."_

"_He already is! Did you know he asked me if we had sex yet!"_

"_For Merlin's sake he is only three! How the bloody hell does he know about sex." They looked at each before breaking out into giggles._

"_George!" They both cry out. Draco kept his grin as he prowled the ails for a more suitable dragon. Hermione tucked her hand into his larger one and saw him smile even wider. _

_Their romance was something she never expected. After the war she did the most un-Hermione-ish thing and didn't go back for her eighth year at Hogwarts. In stead she filed to be an Auror, just like her best friends. Three weeks later she got the owl stating she got the job. Hermione was more then shocked when she walked in her new office to see Malfoy there waiting for her. Yes, him and his family were free of charge because at the last minute they helped the Oder defeat Voldemort but Hermione did not expect him to want to be an Auror, let alone be picked to be one. Later she found out Kingsley had put them together as partners and from there they formed and uneasy truce that quickly turned into a friendship that blossomed into love. _

_Hermione was brought back into the real world when she bumped into something. That something grabbed on to her to catch her before she fell._

"_You ok miss-Hermione!" Hermione looked up into the face of her ex, Cormac Mclaggen. The dirty blond gave her once over making her skin crawl. _

"_Wow, Herm's you look even better then when you went to Hogwarts." He gave her a wink; she wanted to gag._

"_Yes, well thank you for catching me. If you will excuse me I have to go-"_

"_Oh, come on Herm's, don't be like that. We should go for some coffee, chat, get to know each other again." He clasped her waist with sweaty palms and dragged her closer to his body._

"_We both know you want to." Cormac whispered in her ear trying to sound sexy but coming off more as a creepy old man._

"_On the contrary I believe she doesn't." Said a cool voice from behind her. Hermione sighed with relief and push out of Cormac's arms. As soon as their was an inch of room between the two Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her back into his chest, kissing the top of her head as she relaxed into him. Cormac whipped his wand out of his pocket._

"_Watch out Hermione! There's a Death Eater!" The idiot yelled. Draco threw back his head and laughed. _

"_Really, Mclaggen? That's the best you can do?" He asked with a smirk. Cormac's face turned an apple red._

"_Hermione! What are you doing with him!" He asked not responding to Draco's question._

"_I was shopping with my boyfriend before I almost fell." She said coolly. His eyes widen, whipping his head from Hermione to Draco then back again._

"_Him!" He hissed. "This piece of shit is your boyfriend!"_

"_No, this wonderful wizard is my boyfriend." Cormac gagged._

"_Herm, you can to so much better then him!"_

"_Funny, I think I have the best right here. Come on Honey, I think I found what we are looking for." Hermione made to move around Cormac only to be jerked to the side._

"_I can help you, he must have put a curse on you. Don't worry we'll go to Saint Mungo's right away!" Draco was on him in two seconds flat._

"_Move one finger and I will hex to into a oblivion." Draco growled, shoving his wand painfully into the shorter man's ribs._

"_You cant do that." The sandy haired man said with a gasp._

"_I can I will. No one. No. Fucking. One. Lays a hand on my wife." Draco hissed, his eyes narrowed like a hawk's. Hermione let out a like squeak._

"_Wife?" Draco turned his powerful gaze on her and his expression softened._

"_Yes, would you Hermione Jean Granger be my wife." _

"_Let me think about it-Yes!" Se ripped from the now lose grip on her arm to tackle her fiancé. Marry_

"_You can be serious! "Cormac sputtered._

"_Fuck off." Hermione said before pulled Draco into a deep heated kiss._

"Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses

Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple versus

She borrows some rings from the couple next door

Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor

She looks into his eyes, and she says

I, I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow

His voice is almost too low

As he says, I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always"

"Hey dove." Draco said with a cough. Blood spilled from his lips. "I still want to get married."

Hermione bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that threatened to over flow again.

"Me too Dragon. Me too." He smiled.

"Lets do it. Right now."

"Harry? Can you get some rings and a binding Priest?" Harry jumped up.

"I'll get the rings, you can borrow Ginny's and mine and I'll get Nev to bind you guys." In a flash he was gone leaving the two alone. Hermione rubbed a hand up and down Draco's good arm, his left one had been hatched to bits, his ring finger cut off at the second knuckle.

"Dove, tell me…tell me about our house." Draco said, his voice growing low. Hermione nodded.

"After we…after we get married we are going to get a little house in the country. Something with lots of flowers, and green, with wide…wide open spaces." Draco hummed his approval.

"An-and we are going to have two dogs, one white and one black and they are going to be call Fuffly and Snuffles." Hermione choked on.

"Kids?" He asked.

"Tons of kids." She whispered. "With bushy blond hair and big hazel eyes. They are going to be smart and witty, jus-just like us. They are going to be best friends with all of our friends kids and they are going to be top students at Hogwarts."

"Little know-it-alls."

"Yes, little know-it-alls." Tear ran down her cheeks.

"I got everyone." Hermione turned and saw the room fill with all her friends, including her mother, father and Draco's mother.

"They had just been informed." Harry said. She nodded. Narcissa was looked at her son in shock. Tears streamed like a waterfall down her pale thin face.

"I- I think there was a wedding, yes?" She croaked out, looked at Hermione then back at her son.

"Yes there is, now come on, smile mummy." Draco said, his own eyes tearing up. "Your not suppose to cry."

"Yes you are, girls always cry at weddings." She said trying to smile but failing. Neville stepped forward.

"Lets begin, ya?" He too was sounding chocked up.

Neville started to read from his binding book, skipping over the boring line and rushing through the rest. Harry tugged off his ring and gave to Hermione to place on Draco's finger, which he insisted they use the left, even if it was almost gone. No one disagreed. Next Ginny placed her ring into Draco's palm and after a few try's he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy love you Hermione more then anything on this earth, you are the one I treasure most. You saved me and brought me into your world of light." Hermione could feel Draco heart beat slow, his eyes never breaking contact with her. His words almost to low for her to hear.

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please remember, even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."


End file.
